


Day Three: The Pool Boy

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Three: The Pool Boy

Qui-Gon found the tiny, red speedo in the ‘fresher hanging on the back of the door. After gingerly picking it up with two fingers and staring at it in bewilderment, he knew what holovid was on Obi-Wan’s mind now. He waited in his chair, sipping tea with the swimsuit lying in his lap. As soon as Obi-Wan returned from his sparring session with Bant, Qui-Gon chucked it at his head in a red blur. 

Of course Obi-Wan easily caught it with one hand and looked at Qui-Gon questioningly, letting him set the tone. 

“This is your new uniform, boy,” Qui-Gon informed him brusquely, his face impassive, “Hurry along and change. The pool won’t clean itself.” 

“Right away, sir,” Obi-Wan grinned impishly and ducked into the ‘fresher, already pulling at his robes as he left.

Qui-Gon was grateful that he had already changed into loosely fitted-clothing because a tent formed in his pants as soon as Obi-Wan stepped back into the room. The speedo barely covered him. It clung to Obi-Wan like a second skin, emphasizing the outline of his private parts and leaving nothing to the imagination. It was snug enough that Qui-Gon could see the waistband digging into his hips. 

The plane of his stomach, his pebbled nipples, and his chiseled chest were all on display and...glistening? He hadn’t heard the shower. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. The skin wasn’t wet. It had been rubbed with oil to create the illusion of wetness. 

Qui-Gon smiled to himself. His Obi-Wan, an absolute minx. 

“Do you need anything before I get to work, sir?” Obi-Wan stood there looking like sin in human form, but still managed to pull off wide, innocent eyes. 

“Yes,” Qui-Gon quelled the impulse to press his hand to the growing erection in his pants. He let his voice lower to a purr, “Turn around for me, boy.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes grew even larger, but he slowly turned to face away from Qui-Gon, revealing the sculpted muscles of his back dotted with a few freckles and a mole on his right shoulder blade. Qui-Gon was appreciative, but his gaze immediately lowered to the luscious ass encased in the speedo. The red material was stretched incredibly thin showing off the firm, perky globes. 

There was a decisive clink as Qui-Gon set down his cup and rose from the chair. “Stay as you are,” he ordered when Obi-Wan tried to turn back around. 

“Sir, I really should see to my duties,” Obi-Wan protested, but remained facing forward. 

“I am the one paying you. If you want to keep your job, you had best follow my instructions,” Qui-Gon moved closer. His eyes were still on Obi-Wan’s ass. They were definitely keeping the speedo. “Do you understand, boy?” 

“Yes, sir,” Obi-Wan said quietly, chastened. But then he jumped in surprise when Qui-Gon palmed at one ass cheek. “S-sir?”

“I need to examine the fit of the uniform. Is that a problem?” Qui-Gon said smoothly, but the threat was obvious. He squeezed a handful of flesh and shook it slightly. 

“No, sir.” The tips of Obi-Wan’s ears were turning red to match his speedo. 

Qui-Gon hummed and grabbed at Obi-Wan’s ass with his other hand. He rubbed and kneaded the rounded cheeks with both hands, enjoying the feel of them and watching as Obi-Wan’s blush deepened. 

“I suppose the fit is satisfactory,” he murmured, but continued to grope that pert bottom. 

“I’m...I’m glad, sir,” Obi-Wan sounded mortified, but he held still as he submitted to Qui-Gon’s attentions. 

Another moment passed in silence. 

Qui-Gon was still playing with Obi-Wan’s ass. Not that he couldn’t happily do this for a much longer time, but Qui-Gon was unsure of how to proceed. This role-playing was Obi-Wan’s strength, not his. 

“Sir, is this because you noticed me watching you?” Obi-Wan sensed his hesitance. “I’m sorry, sir. I couldn’t help but look. You were-” he gulped nervously, “You were so gorgeous in your swim trunks, doing your laps in the pool. You’re obviously so strong. I-I’m sorry for staring.” 

“It was very inappropriate, boy,” Qui-Gon may not be imaginative, but he could follow and adapt. 

“I know, sir,” Obi-Wan lowered his head, and his shoulders slumped in embarrassment. 

“If you do not want me to relieve you of your position due to your indiscretion, you will obey me now perfectly,” Qui-Gon pressed a finger over Obi-Wan’s hole. The speedo was too tight to allow more than a light pressure, but Obi-Wan stiffened and sucked in a harsh breath.

“Yes, sir. I’ll do anything you say,” he said meekly. 

“Excellent,” Qui-Gon didn’t know what Obi-Wan was hoping he would do, but he knew what he wanted for himself. He caressed Obi-Wan’s ass one last time before releasing it with a pinch. Obi-Wan jerked and bit back a faint squeak. 

Qui-Gon ignored him and slid his arms around Obi-Wan’s body, one encircling his waist and the other feeling along his oiled chest. He kissed Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he thumbed over one taut nipple, feeling the bud harden further. The fingers of his other hand absently brushed through the thin hairs that trailed down to disappear under the speedo. 

“A-ah,” Obi-Wan failed to stifle a small moan of pleasure. 

“Feels good. Doesn’t it, boy?” Qui-Gon twisted the nipple and rubbed one finger over Obi-Wan’s navel. 

“Yes, sir,” Obi-Wan sounded strained. 

“Then enjoy it,” Qui-Gon pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Obi-Wan’s throat, nipping and worrying at the skin there until a bruise formed. His wandering hands were still teasing and groping at Obi-Wan’s slicked torso. 

There was a sudden motion when Obi-Wan’s hands twitched as though to grab at Qui-Gon, but he managed to keep them hanging obediently by his sides.

Qui-Gon’s lips worked their way up Obi-Wan’s neck until he could bite down gently on his earlobe.

“You haven’t been the only one looking,” Qui-Gon whispered hotly, his breath tickling Obi-Wan’s ear. 

Obi-Wan raised his head and turned towards to Qui-Gon, shock and hope shining in his face. Without missing a beat, Qui-Gon kissed his lips hungrily and shoved his tongue between them. Obi-Wan made a happy noise and tangled his fingers in Qui-Gon’s hair so he could pull him closer. The kiss was wet, messy. Qui-Gon’s hands kept playing with Obi-Wan’s chest while one slid down to grab the prominent bulge between his legs. 

They both moaned into the kiss when Qui-Gon squeezed and pressed his own erection against Obi-Wan’s ass at the same time. 

“Force,” Qui-Gon swore when they broke apart. 

He slipped his hand into the tight speedo and felt Obi-Wan tremble as he brushed against his bare cock. He tried to wrap his hand around it, but the material was far too restrictive. 

“This can’t be comfortable for you,” Qui-Gon reluctantly snagged the waistband and dragged the suit down Obi-Wan’s hips. His freed cock slapped up against his stomach, readily accessible to Qui-Gon’s torment. The speedo fell to the floor around Obi-Wan’s ankles leaving him completely nude. 

Qui-Gon circled the pads of his fingers over the sensitive head of Obi-Wan’s cock. The body oil from Obi-Wan’s chest eased his touch. Obi-Wan dropped his head back against Qui-Gon’s shoulder and breathed heavily as Qui-Gon stroked over his shaft. 

“You know,” Qui-Gon ground his crotch against Obi-Wan, “There is another duty I need you to perform.”

There was silence as Qui-Gon continued to dance his fingers along Obi-Wan’s cock. Then Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon’s hand to stop its motion and turned around in Qui-Gon’s arms. 

“I would be happy to assist you, sir,” he gracefully lowered to his knees, keeping eye contact with Qui-Gon even as he leaned in to mouth at his crotch, nuzzling into the clothes arousal. He found the ties to Qui-Gon’s pants and pulled them loose with his teeth, coaxing them to fall open enough to expose Qui-Gon’s erection. 

Then Obi-Wan closed his lips around the tip of Qui-Gon’s cock. His tongue slowly flicked over the head and dipped into the tender slit, drawing out a groan from Qui-Gon. When Qui-Gon rocked his hips forward, he felt that wonderful warmth leave him. He looked down only to get a naughty smile from Obi-Wan before he started pressing gentle kisses down the side of Qui-Gon’s cock, knowing full well that the teasing contact would slowly drive Qui-Gon mad. 

Qui-Gon growled and pulled Obi-Wan back by his hair. “You can do better than that, boy.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, and he obediently took Qui-Gon into his mouth without complaint. His tongue lathed over the sensitive underside of the shaft. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked before shallowly bobbing his head back and forth.

It was good. Obi-Wan was intoxicatingly beautiful. But Qui-Gon forced himself to remain stoic as he gazed down at him, trying to hold onto the feeble framework of his character for this scene. 

“Deeper,” he commanded, combing through the silken strands of hair until his hand cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s head. 

Obi-Wan pliantly let himself be dragged further onto Qui-Gon’s cock. His lips stretched thinly around the widening girth. When Qui-Gon nudged against the back of Obi-Wan’s throat, he paused, forcing down his moan as Obi-Wan gagged around him. He started to pull out, but Obi-Wan grabbed onto his thighs, halting him. A reassurance was sent through their bond, but Qui-Gon hesitated, wanting Obi-Wan to take the lead. 

The grip on Qui-Gon’s legs tightened, and resolve flashed in Obi-Wan’s eyes. Qui-Gon held his breath as Obi-Wan moved forward again, relaxing his throat and taking Qui-Gon deeper than he ever had before. 

Qui-Gon’s breath was caught in his lungs, trapped and overwhelmed from the sensation of sliding into Obi-Wan’s open throat. He was not a small man, and deep-throating wasn’t something he ever requested or felt he needed, but this-THIS was indescribable. The feverish heat that was consuming his cock flashed up his spine and sparked in his chest. When Obi-Wan’s nose bumped against his crotch, all the air was gut-punched from Qui-Gon and released in a guttural cry. 

Obi-Wan pushed at him, and Qui-Gon immediately pulled back. But then Obi-Wan’s hands slid around to hold his hips in a strong grip and tug him forward again. He repeated these motions a few times, becoming faster and more insistent with each pass as he guided Qui-Gon into fucking his throat. 

The sheer sensation was almost devastating. Qui-Gon worried that he was thrusting too roughly into that tight throat, but Obi-Wan kept encouraging him to move harder and quicker. Slurping and gagging noises filled the room. Slobber dribbled down Obi-Wan’s chin and onto his chest as Qui-Gon plunged his cock through those lips over and over again. 

An ever lessening part of Qui-Gon was still concerned that this was pleasurable for him alone, but then one of Obi-Wan’s hands released its hold on Qui-Gon and dropped between his own thighs. His hand moved frantically over his cock that was dripping precome onto the floor. 

Qui-Gon shuddered. It was too much. His fingers tightened in Obi-Wan’s hair as his orgasm built and threatened to explode any second. He knew Obi-Wan sensed it because he squeezed Qui-Gon’s hips, signaling him to pause. Qui-Gon froze. Obi-Wan took him all the way into his throat again and held him there. Quivering throat muscles luridly massaged his cock as they tried to close around him. And then Obi-Wan began to moan as he found his release with his hand.

The vibrations were too intense against Qui-Gon’s oversensitive cock, and his orgasm slammed through him. He was just aware enough desperately pull the Force around him to keep him upright through the peaks and falls of his climax. He could vaguely feel Obi-Wan drinking him down as he came.

When it was over, Obi-Wan let his softening length fall from his mouth and gazed upwards, obviously still riding his own high. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen. He wiped at the drool that dripped from his chin leaving a trail of spittle down his shiny torso to the come coating his thighs and abdomen. He was a lewd and obscene mess.

And still as beautiful as ever.


End file.
